


Cult Calling

by MistressCelia (MissCeliaKnight)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MistressCelia
Summary: The beast was hungry





	Cult Calling

The beast was hungry  
He was never full, never satisfied  
Ritualistic chanting in a hope to sate his needs  
Repetition, repetition, repetition  
The dance, the ritualistic mating dance  
Call his name to summon him  
He will delve deep inside your body  
Searching for something to sate his hunger  
Cult like calls of his name of which he will devour from the mouth itself  
His tongue doesn’t sit idly in his own throat  
There is no need to be idle when another is available  
He is greedy and will devour from the source  
While buried deep inside


End file.
